


[ART] Mimir

by PeaceHeather



Series: Odin's Son, Tyr's Son [7]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Magic, My First Fanart, Painted with Krita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather
Summary: "As for my qualifications, I am called Mimir," said the old man. "I trust that will suffice."A grand entrance from the end of Chapter 12 ofGrievanceDigital painting usingKrita, a free and open source digital art platform.





	[ART] Mimir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grievance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146378) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> I wanted fanart of this moment so badly, I finally taught myself digital art so I could have some. It looks nothing like the verbal description, but I'm still happy with how it turned out for a first time.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/59082635@N05/25315944158/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
